


Care Measured in Ray Gun Tips

by jedusaur



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Killjoys didn't find a kid in the desert and adopt her. Dr. Death Defying did. Now she's the voice of the zones, and Party Poison is the only Killjoy left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Measured in Ray Gun Tips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Katabasis (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241106) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 
  * Inspired by [Raygun by Jedusuar [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226952) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Born to Motorbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974957) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Born to Motorbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318302) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 
  * Inspired by [(podfic of) Haircare Tips for Zonerunners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275087) by [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] measured out in miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461236) by [erica_schall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850824) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678041) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [Hugs Gimme Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167074) by desert_neon. 



> This piece consists entirely of short excerpts from previously posted Killjoys podfics, rearranged to create a new story. All podfics were posted publicly except "B/L/I/N/D," which I had permission from the creator to use.
> 
> Thanks to Rhea314 for the beta-listen. Remaining muckups are probably all things she told me to change that I failed to execute.

[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ay0zg0wrtyqnggt/remix.mp3) (size: 12 MB)

[Listen in-browser](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ay0zg0wrtyqnggt/remix.mp3) (length: 8:34)

 

**Sources:**

[Born to Motorbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974957) by argentumlupine, written by jjtaylor, cover art by dapatty  
[Born to Motorbabies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/318302) by greedy_dancer, written by jjtaylor  
[Haircare Tips for Zonerunners](http://archiveofourown.org/works/275087) by crazybutsound, written by greedy_dancer, cover art by crazybutsound  
[Katabasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241106) by jedusaur, written by tei  
[measured out in miles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/461236) by erica_schall, written by zarathuse  
[War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850824) by andeincascade, written by akamine_chan, cover art by akamine_chan  
B/L/I/N/D by dear_monday, written by jedusaur  
[Hugs Gimme Hugs](http://desert-neon.livejournal.com/9125.html) by desert_neon, written by jedusaur  
[RAY GUN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3226952) by Rhea314, written by jedusaur  
[Unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678041) by reena_jenkins, written by jedusaur, cover art by reena_jenkins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some meta about this piece [here](http://jedusaur.dreamwidth.org/103159.html) (intended to be read after listening).


End file.
